hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Hearthstone Patch Notes: 2.0.0.7234
:Released: 12/8/2014 Goblins vs Gnomes *Hearthstone’s first expansion, Goblins vs Gnomes offers over 120 new cards to add to your Hearthstone collection, including all-new class cards and Legendary cards! *Start building decks right away - Goblins vs Gnomes cards can be purchased via the in-game shop with gold or real money. Arena rewards now give Goblins vs Gnomes card packs instead of Classic card packs. The better you perform in the Arena, the better your rewards will be! *Both golden and non-golden versions of Classic and Goblins vs Gnomes single cards are now also available as Arena rewards. *Put your Arcane Dust to use: Both normal and golden Goblins vs Gnomes cards can now be crafted with Arcane Dust. Who wants a golden ? Everyone. *Don’t let Goblins and Gnomes have all the fun building things: All Goblins vs Gnomes cards have been added to the Arena and can be chosen even if you do not have them in your Hearthstone collection. *All Goblins vs Gnomes cards can be found easily in My Collection using the search function, and all Goblins vs Gnomes cards have a “gear” watermark in the card text box. *Expert card packs have been renamed to “Classic” card packs. Classic card packs are still available to acquire in the in-game Shop as well as through Crafting Mode. *New minion type “Mech” has been added. Use Mechs along with other Mechs for surprising (often devastating) results! *An all-new interactive Goblins vs Gnomes-themed game board has been added. Turn the gears, wind the springs, and try not to blow anything up in the process. We warned you. General *Spectator Mode has been added. Watch your friends play through their games of Hearthstone and observe their epic victories all with the click of a button! Spectator Mode is accessed through the Friends list by clicking on the “Spectate Match” button next to your friend’s name. *A new card pack bundle has been added to the in-game Shop for PC and Mac. Card changes * now costs 2 mana, up from 1. **Flare allowed the Hunter an advantage versus decks that revolve around Secrets, while also allowing the Hunter to draw a card for little cost. We want to encourage a variety of decks in Hearthstone. With this change, Flare will continue to be useful against Secrets decks, but will be weaker against other decks. * now costs 6 mana, up from 5. **Gadgetzan Auctioneer’s ability allows for a player to potentially draw many cards for little cost. Card draw and card advantage are important to the game – overall, games are less interesting when a player draws their entire deck. This change brings Gadgetzan Auctioneer’s cost more in line with its power level. * now costs 1 mana, up from 0. **Soulfire, along with fast and powerful minions, allowed Warlock rush decks to get ahead on the board and stay ahead. We’ve upped Soulfire’s mana cost by 1 to slow down the Warlock rush deck just a bit and allow more players time to react and interact against the Warlock. Bug fixes *The left-most enemy minion can once again be targeted on a full board if counters a Secret. * , self-proclaimed “Master of Time”, once again gives players 15 seconds a round instead of 30. * s will no longer target with no life left. It’s dead, Jim. * in the Naxxramas Adventure has fixed his heater and will no longer cast Frostbolt on himself. * s will now copy the Echoing Ooze as well as its effect. *Faceless Manipulators will now copy the Echoing Ooze as well as its effect. *Faceless Manipulator now functions properly when targeting minions with Enrage that refuse to follow the rules. * is embracing his wild side and now becomes a Beast minion type upon switching Cat Form or Bear Form. *Multiple mechanical minions have been upgraded to Mechs, unlocking additional synergy with other Goblins vs Gnome cards: , , , , , and all of AWESOME inventions. * mastery of undeath has been tempered and it will no longer resurrect itself after perishing at the hands of . *Gnomes have been hard at work fixing Goblin “upgrades”, forcing our engineers to step in and fix the fixes that the gnomes “fixed”. Ultimately, a number of display issues and other bugs have been resolved. Category:Patch notes